The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of storing the print data obtained from the development of document data, and performing a printing operation by reusing this data.
When the document data created by such an information processing apparatus as a personal computer is to be printed by a user using an image forming apparatus such as a printer, document data is generally converted into PDL (Page Description Language) data by a printer driver for designating the printing by document data, and this PDL data is sent to a printer. The PDL data sent to the printer is subjected to ripping at the development section of the printer, whereby the image data is developed. The image of this image data is formed on a recording sheet by a printing section, and the document data is printed by the printer.
Thus, in the aforementioned case, the document data is subjected to two data format conversions before data printing subsequent to data creation. This conversion is carried out every time the document data printing instruction is given. When the same document data is to be printed, printing can be performed using the print data having been converted from the document data and subjected to ripping. This arrangement eliminates such data conversion and reduces the printing time.
There is a printer control apparatus wherein the print data already developed when the document data is printed is stored in a storage device and is reused (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9 (1997)-174956).
An example of the apparatus capable of distributing the document data is found in an electronic mail processing apparatus that automatically creates a mail provided with document data used at a conference, and automatically distributes the same to all the relevant participants of the conference (e.g., Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-196208).
In the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9 (1997)-174956, all the print data developed by the development section in the first printing operation is stored and the stored data is reused, whereby the printing time at the time of repeated printing is reduced. However, if all the print data is stored, a problem with the storage capacity will occur. Further, if the user performs an input operation to determine if the print data is stored or not, the operation will become complicated.
In the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-196208, the document data to be used in a conference is automatically distributed to the participants of the conference by mail in advance. This ensures that the participants of the conference get document data easily. However, when the acquired document data is to be printed, the document data is converted into PDL data, which is then converted into image data. This fails to cut down the document data printing time.
In view of the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of storing the developed print data of the document data, reducing the printing time by reusing the stored data, and automatically selecting the print data to be stored.